


Expressionless

by stellamedii



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Main character has schizoaffective disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamedii/pseuds/stellamedii
Summary: When brothers, Ventus and Vanitas were playing around their dad's hospital, they discover something less than savory.
Kudos: 7





	Expressionless

**Author's Note:**

> Just something random I wrote for my modern au a while back.
> 
> They can hear eachother's thoughts with hairpins, earpieces, and glasses they wear that emit brainwaves and also show images. Technically Ven's not supposed to have the glasses or earpiece since the pin was for him so Vanitas could see his hallucinations and help him through them but given they can both hear eachother's thoughts, they both seem to have it in this.

The pitter pattering of shoes against tiled floor echoed throughout the hospital halls just as scoldings to cease their running had. Ventus didn’t however, instead he took pleasure in rushing passed the many doctors and nurses that tried to no avail to catch him. 

Laughter escaped him as he turned back to look to the brother that was close behind him. For him, he got off scott free as well, as the staff were recoiling their original attempts as Vanitas ran by. The black haired boy continued his pursuit of his fleeing brother. The other was certainly faster especially given his years of exercising, something the emo child neglected to ever try. 

As such, Ven reached the elevator way before Vanitas did. He pounded on the buttons to hurry the doors open, and once they did, he darted in to run his hands childishly along all of the buttons inside to accomplish the same goal. 

The doors closed just in time for Ven to smirk at his exhausted twin. Now that he’d won in an unfair race, the boy let out a triumphant exhale as the elevator stopped on each floor. Standing around was a bit dull, and really, he did think to just step out and walk back down to Vanitas. He’d more than likely still be waiting on the now busy elevator after all. Ven was a bit winded for that however so he chose to ride it out, then eventually go back down to Vanitas’ level on the first floor.

...Eventually. 

It was right about now he was glad Xehanort gave him and Vanitas a second set of...well whatever they were. Those clips, glasses, and ear pieces that allowed them to see and hear what the other saw and heard. They were convenient for mundane times like these. 

_ Hey, Vani, you there? _

The boy thought to the other. While he didn’t keep his sensitivity up high enough to hear Vanitas’ thoughts, he knew the other did for him. It was a bit of a necessity after all whereas for Ven it was more of a nuisance. He already had plenty going on in his head after all. For once it was calm however, allowing him to switch his up and listen in on Vanitas.

**_You fucking ditched me._ **

Ventus could practically hear the scowl on the other’s face. It wasn’t a hostile one. Not when it came to him. Vanitas held a particularly soft spot for him so if anything, he was just disappointed they couldn’t be together.

_ Shouldn’t have been so slow. _

The boy teased. 

He hummed softly as he watched the numbers continue to count up. Each time the doors opened, he peeked out to see something more interesting than the interior of this metal prison. There wasn’t much of interest on any of the floors. Just patients and staff going about their days.

_ This is boring. _

The boy sighed. Upon hearing the other’s thoughts, he could just about hear the arrogant smirk in his voice.

**_Shouldn’t have ran off and pushed all the buttons._ **

_ It was a good idea at the time. _

**_Well there’s only what, about seven floors for you to suffer through? Then you can ride it back down to me and we can go do something that’s actually fun._ **

With needlessly crossed fingers, Ven thought back

_ Only one more floor left. _

Once it hit the final floor, he was thrilled. Immediately, he pressed for the first floor once more and for what he hoped would be the final time. Upon hitting the switch, a high pitched ringing sounded. 

Grimacing, Ven put his hands flat against his ears to try and buffer the blow. The sound was startling, and perhaps a bit frightening given it’s unusual nature. Thanks to that, Ventus’ breathing picked up as panic set in, though maybe that was due to the doors shutting and locking him into this hell.

_ It’s okay.  _ He forced out.  _ I’ll just ride it down and get back to Vani, then we can go get ice cream and avoid elevators. _

Assuming the hell elevator didn’t crash and burn anyway.

_ The hellavator’s going to kill me. _ The boy practically cried out in his mind.

**_It’s not going to kill you, Ven. Just try to calm down._ **

_ I can’t! The ringing’s making it impossible! _

**_Then focus on me._ **

Even though Vanitas couldn’t see it, Ven nodded in reply. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he attempted to put all his attention on his absent twin. Thinking of the other brought a smile to his face and he adored it. Vanitas always managed to make everything better just by existing. 

He couldn’t wait to see him now, so when the doors of the elevator finally opened, he darted out with freshly opened eyes and arms. Ven wasn’t greeted with his brother however. He wasn’t greeted by anyone. No staff nor any wandering patients or family members of said patients. Instead, Ven found himself all alone.

“Vanitas?” He asked lightly. Before long, both hands were cupped over his mouth. “Vanitas!”

**_I hear you loud and clear, Ven, but where the hell are you? I thought you were heading straight here._ **

With a cocked head of confusion, Ventus glanced around once more.

_ I did go straight to the first floor though. I’m on the first floor but no one’s here. _

**_No you’re not. The elevator came, but you weren’t on it so you must’ve gotten off on the wrong floor._ **

_ I only pressed floor one though, and I think I know the layout of my grandpa’s hospital by now. I’ve spent plenty of time here after all. _

Whether it was as a patient or not, he knew the place like the back of his hand.

**_Well you’re not here so clearly you got off on the wrong floor._ **

_You’re the one not here._ _  
_ The boy countered. Looking around the barren area once more, he added

_ No one is. _

**_That doesn’t make any sense, Ven. Of course there’s people. You’re probably too self involved and missing everything._ **

_ First off, that’s just rude. And secondly, I don’t think even I could erase so many people out of view. _

**_Hang on, lemme’ adjust my glasses so I can see what you’re seeing._ **

_ A moment passed before Vanitas’ voice echoed in Ven’s mind once more. _

**_You’re right, it is desolate as fuck. Where’d you go?_ **

_ I told you. _

The blond boy huffed with needlessly crossed arms.

**_Well just get back in the elevator-_ **

_ Hellavator. _

**_Fine, get on the hellavator, and get over here already._ **

Huffing once more just for the sake of it, Ven turned back around. He marched back into the elevator and firmly pressed the “1” button. Maybe this time it’ll bring him to the right floor. Or so he hoped. Instead however, it did nothing but cause the elevator to beep.

Frustrated, Ventus hit the button a few more times. All he received however was the same dinging noise. Practically growling from fear and aggravation, he replied to Vanitas with

_ It’s not working! _

**_It is though._ **

With a raised brow, Ven asked

_ How? I’m still on the same floor. _

**_Yeah, but the elevator here keeps opening and dinging with no one inside._** An arrogant laugh escaped him then. **_It’s actually freaking some people out._**

_ So what? Am I there but not there?  _ _  
_ He tried.

_ But that doesn’t make sense.  _

**_I don’t fucking know. You’re the one that decided to change dimensions._ **

Ven let out a whine only to halt just as abruptly. 

_ Wait, I read a horror story like this once. You have to push a certain order in the elevator and if you do it right, you’re brought to a hell dimension. _

Bringing a cupped hand to his chin to better think, he added

_ Then again, I think I was supposed to have a visitor in the elevator for that. _

**_Riiiight, that’s also just a horror story so it’s not real._ **

_ But what if it is, and the way back is just like the story? _

**_And if it’s not?_ **

_ Well then I’m just screwed and stuck here. _

**_Try it then. I want my brother back in this dimension._ **

_ Alright alright.  _

Ven looked over the buttons then, his hand hovering over the one he needed to press. He didn’t however, instead thinking to Vanitas

_ I want to explore first and mess with people with my new ghostly powers.  _

First up was pressing the first floor a few more times to ding, and open and close the doors repeatedly. He was having such a merry time that he couldn’t help but laugh rather childishly. 

**_Having fun, Ven?_ **

His other half sighed.

_ Are people scared of my ghostly antics? _

**_Yes, now hurry up and come back._ **

_ No way. I’m not passing up a chance to mess with my dad. And maybe even Terra and Aqua if they’re here. _

**_Yeah, one problem, you can’t see anyone on your end._ **

_ Right, but I can see through you. _

Pointlessly as the other was with him, Ven tapped his glasses for emphasis.

**_No, Ven. You need to come back now before you get stuck there._ **

_ I know the way out so I’m not going to get stuck. _

He brushed off easily.

_ Now show me where they are. _

He heard a sigh on the other’s end.

**_No. I won’t help you lock yourself away._ ** There was a pause before Vanitas thought again.  **_Now tell me how you got there. What’s the combination you did?_ **

_ Nu uh, not telling because you’ll just ruin all my fun. _

**_For fuck’s sake, Ven._ **

_ Just let me have some fun and explore really quick. I’ll just play on this floor and see if there’s anything worth bringing back.  _

**_Ven!_ **

To have some fun, he turned his ear piece off. Sure it was rude, but Vanitas was raining on his parade. If he truly was in a different realm, he should be allowed the ability to explore. Besides, no one was there so what’s the worst that can happen.

After exploring a bit, he found out what the worst was. Utter boredom. It lead him to switching his earpiece back on just as quickly as he’s turned it off.

**_I see you’re bored already._ **

_ It’s just an empty hospital.  _ The child huffed once more with crossed arms.

**_Ready to finally come back?_ **

_ Yeah… _

**_Good, now put the fucking code or whatever the fuck in and get over here._ **

Grumbling at his exaggerated follies, Ven headed back towards the elevator. On his way, something caught his eye however. The small glimpse brought him back a few steps to better view inside the hospital room.

What was in the room was...a mannequin?

_ Great, now I’m hallucinating more dolls. _

It was terrifying, sure, but it was just laying in the hospital bed, meaning Corvus was still worse. At least this one didn’t talk or move. It didn’t tell him his family hated him or were trying to make him a doll so really this was pleasant. Perhaps that was why he walked into the room to get a better look. 

This doll lacked eyebrows but had just about everything else. If it weren’t for the ball joints, he could have sworn it was human. What was with the lame curly black hair though? That just made it look silly. A silly, ugly doll. Maybe it wasn’t so lifelike after all.

_I found something finally, Vani._ _  
_ The child cheered.

**_Aren’t you supposed to be afraid of dolls?_ **

_ I am. _ He assured.  _ Just not when I’m medicated because I actually have common sense then. _

**_....If you’re medicated, then what you see is actually there, Ven._ **

A spike of fear shot up his spine. His hand hovered over the doll’s cheek, inching both closer and away as he fought himself to run or stay. 

The doll wasn’t doing anything so maybe that’s all it was. The very real possibility that he was stressing for no reason brought a wave of relief over him. Just as soon as ease came to him however, fear took over as the doll’s eyes flicked open. Gaze on him, it opened its mouth to show off sharp spikes rather than dull teeth. 

Ventus fell back, though not before the mannequin was given the chance to take a bite. What it caught was two of his fingers. With ease, they were separated from his body, and with them a shrill scream ripped from his throat. Ven cupped his complete hand around his now bleeding and fractured one before promptly turning on his heel to escape.

**“But, Ventus, I thought you were a doll just like me.”** The expressionless echoed out in a painfully raspy voice. Maybe that was just because it was busy devouring the pieces it stole from him. Whatever the case, he wanted nothing to do with it and darted away, towards the elevators as fast as he could manage. Ven could barely hear Vanitas panicking. All that was on his mind was getting to the elevator and escaping. 

Easy. Of course it would be nice if all of him could have escaped, but at least he was mostly whole. Or so he hoped. 

With amazing and terrifying speed, the mannequin rushed after him. Ven tried to pick up the pace, but before long, it caught up to him.

**“I thought you wanted some fun, Ventus.”**

Both hands covered his ears, the injured one leaving a trail of red to run down his face. He shook his head and shrieked  
“Leave me alone!”

His request wasn’t heeded however as instead, it lunged at him and took another bite out of him. This time out of his neck. Panicked, Ven moved the hand closest to the wound to try in vain to hold in the blood. 

One bit of luck for him was that he made it to the elevator. The shaft was even there still, allowing him to use a burst of speed to bypass his assailant and run in. Immediately, he slammed his free hand on the button to close it. They managed in time, but only because the expressionless stopped short of the doors, merely watching him with his blood running down its face as it devoured what parts it took from him. 

Relieved, Ven fell back against the wall of the elevator. He slid down, breathing heavily.

“Vani…” The boy whimpered out as tears ran down his face.

**_I’m here Ven._** HIs twin assured. 

“I’m so tired…” The boy uttered out.

**_All you have to do is put the numbers in in the right order._ **

“But I can’t remember them and I can’t stand…” His head rolled against the wall of his safe confines. “I just want to sleep.”

**_Fuck, I’m coming to you then._ **

Hearing that jumpstarted him. He clutched onto the bar of the elevator.

“Don’t come here!”

Ven reeled and wracked his mind for the combination. It wouldn’t come though. He couldn’t think. All he wanted was to sleep and wake up safe and sound in his bed.

**_I’ll tell you the order so put this in._ **

Even though Vanitas wasn’t there with him, he nodded. Despite his sudden fatigue, Ven forced himself up, and with his brother’s guidance, he pushed the keys in order. Once done, Ven fell back against the wall and slid down to rest once more. All he had to do now was wait after all. 

The ride went up and up and up before finally he had to reach up and press the first key. A sigh of relief escaped him then and he fell back to rest once more.

Within moments, the elevator screeched loudly and began moving back down. This time the noise didn’t bother him. It sounded dulled after all. The change was a little concerning, but that didn’t matter as once the elevator opened, he stood with surprising ease. Not a moment later, he rushed to his distressed brother with open arms. They didn’t wrap around anything when he tried though. Instead, they went right through the boy as did the rest of him.

Ven turned to watched Vanitas stumble into the elevator. The other soon fell to his knees, revealing to Ven his bloodied and glassy eyed body that the raven haired boy wept over.

  
  
  



End file.
